Untouchable
by Perfect Malfunction
Summary: Jade is sick and Beck offers to tutor Tori. What will happen?  FULL OF LEMONS :
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Tori." Beck slides into the seat next to me in Math.

"Hey Beck." I greeted cautiously, looking around. "Where's Jade?"

He chuckled. "She's not here. I took advantage of that and I'm sitting next to you. If she was…" he trailed off.

"You would still sit here but I would be too scared to let you." I finished for him. He laughs.

"That sounds about right." He leans over and ruffles my hair. "So what's going on with the friend I'm not allowed to even look at?"

I sighed. "Nothing much. Just a bunch of C's, D's, and F's. I think I might be expelled with these grades."

Beck gasps in mock surprise. "The flawless Tori Vega is BAD at something?"

I take a playful swipe at him. "I just don't _get _thisstuff. It's too hard…or I'm dumb." I complain, leaning my head onto the desk. I look at him through half-closed eyes. "How do _you _do it? You're too busy making out with Jade to listen to anything in class."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. And if you want, I'll help you."

My snap my eyes open in astonishment. "You'd do that for me?"

He shrugs. "Why not?"

I look at him gratefully. "You're the best friend _ever_."

He smiles. "I know." His hand goes to the top of my head and rubs in circles. "And you're not dumb at all."

"Thanks."

"No problem. So you wanna come over to my RV this afternoon?"

My eyes light up. I've only been there once, thanks to Jade. Jade: what'll she do when she finds out? I shrug the thought off, thinking that if Beck was on my side, I'd be okay.

And Beck; he's just _wonderful. _It's just so sweet how Beck wants to still be friends with me even though Jade's so against it. And that kiss that we shared on her second day. Though I'd never admit it and I try to push it to the back of my mind, that kiss was the best kiss I'd ever had. Whenever I look at him, my gaze is drawn to his lips and I remember the soft, yet firm texture of them. It just made my skin tingle, especially "down there" when I think about how those I would feel as those lips caressed my virgin womanhood. And then as we kissed right in front of Jade, something made him thrust his tongue in expertly and turn it French, and it drove me senseless. Instead of feeling triumphant, I had felt as though _I _had been taught a lesson. I'm not going to pretend: I want Beck and I know it. But everyone knows: there are things you just can't have—and Beck is one of those. Lately, he's been getting irritated with Jade—well actually, if you ask me, he always seemed that way—and doesn't make out with her as often.

Beck is the untouchable—it's never going to happen. But a girl can dream…right?

—**Beck—**

For some odd reason, I've been thinking of Tori for long, long periods of time. She's on my mind at school, at night, in my dreams, and even when I'm kissing Jade.

Speaking of Jade, she's constantly getting on my nerves too. Getting mad or jealous for every little thing. I guess at first I thought it was cute but now, it was interfering with my social life. When Jade looks at me, it's always a look of possession. When Tori looks at me though, I grow nervous and my palms grow sweaty. Her energetic smiles are always so adorable but yet, they make me anxious.

During one of those rare times I actually talk to her, my eyes always seem to stray to her lips and I think back to that time she kissed me to get back at Jade. Her mouth moved perfectly with mine and I got this urge to get my tongue inside and taste every inch of her. If we didn't have an audience, I would have gone further, and let my hand sneak up her shirt or maybe, if I was daring, down her skirt to feel her. Her very touch just excites me—to the point where I have to actually will an erection down.

I've gone that far with Jade but our sex life lacks…intensity. She's always the one that wants to be pleasured like the spoiled princess she is. She has fire but it lacks passion. She's too possessive of me and forgets that I could think for myself. Tori actually asksfor my opinion.

Tori has an amazing body as well. Flat stomach, perky breasts that are perfect; not too small or big—believe me, I've had a LOT of time to think about these things—long legs and her ass is firm and round. I haven't forgotten how she tastes; like honey and flowers but I haven't gotten that chance to try _that _place yet.

….Wow….I just realized that I was comparing Jade to Tori all this time—and completely criticizing Jade.

I wonder why I'm still with her after all this time. Obviously, I don't like her anymore and I certainly like someone else A LOT more.

And I get to spend some alone tutoring time with her in my RV tonight. Hope I can succeed in hiding a hard boner.

After she leaves, I'm going to have a lot of work to do to will THAT one away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, first of all, thanks for reading my new story. Second, I want to say, for this story, I might not finish it properly. For that NOT to happen, I need YOUR help. Just try to give me new ideas because I only have a few scenes for this and just try encouraging me or else I may not finish this. Before you all get bored of reading this A/N, just wanna say, this whole thing is in Beck's Point of View so…ENJOY:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, if I did, Tori would be dating Beck **

—Beck—

It was about four in the evening and I was hastily putting everything into drawers that I didn't know I had. Tori was coming over in about an hour. I know; I had a lot of time left, but I'd rather Tori not come in and sit on my bed and find a pair of my boxers under her.

I crammed the last shirt inside a drawer and practically sprinted to the bathroom though it was only a few feet away. I appraised myself in the mirror. I looked like a mess, my hair could use some fixing but really, my face was all oily with sweat from my rush to clean up for Tori. I paused. I don't think I've ever been this nervous for someone to see me, even for Jade. I tried to shake the guilty feeling off by dowsing my head with water. Besides, I wasn't cheating on Jade. I was tutoring a friend. A _friend. _That's all Tori was going to be: Jade wouldn't have a problem with that right? In the back of my mind though, somewhere behind my excuse, I knew Jade would flip her lid if she found that I was with her alone.

A knock on the door distracted me from my thoughts. Tori was here early! I mentally groaned. I wasn't ready yet. But I couldn't exactly just send her away, so I opened the door.

"Hey Tori." I offered her a smile, running my hand through my hair.

"Hey, sorry I'm a little early. I brought you a donut." She held it out to me; her cheeks were tainted light pink.

I took it, inviting her inside. "Make yourself at home." She walks in, hesitating a little on where to sit. She finally decides on my beanbag cushion and I resist the urge to go cuddle with her—there's room for two. "So what do you need help on?"

"Everything," she answers bluntly. "But the worst subjects are math and science."

I chuckle, "Okay then, lets try science first." As Tori tries to quickly take out her chemistry book from her bag, I rise and cross the space between us. I plopped down next to her on the cushion. What? It's easier to help her that way.

My arm was almost around her for balance and my other hand was pointing out important information from the textbook. Not that the arm around her was an accident.

"Thank you so much Beck!" Tori was saying, snapping her book shut happily. "I understand it now." Her eyes were shining, her cheeks a little red from the concentration, and her lips were plump—and in my opinion, they were just _begging _to be kissed. But it was probably just me.

When she bent over to tuck her book back into her bag, I took it to my advantage to watch her form. For the first time since she entered, I took in what she was wearing. She wore a light green tank top and—I don't know if she realized this or not—it did a good job of covering neither the back nor the front. The neckline dipped way too low in the front and instead of proper cloth, it was netted in the back—something that is so indescribably sexy to the average teenage guy. Her shorts weren't much better: they were barely four inches in height and I knew they accentuated her firm ass. To make up for that, she wore netted tights underneath and low black boots. She looked amazing.

Needless to say, my little "friend" was a little agitated.

"Can I use your bathroom?" she asks getting up. Her shorts hiked up a little in the back and, because I was right behind her and at an angle where I could see the extra exposed skin, my breathing unevened. Just a little.

"Uh, yeah." I replied, momentarily forgetting her question. I just stared as she made her way to the bathroom. Her hips were swaying side to side in the most alluring manner.

My phone ringing disrupted my fantasizing. I looked at the ID. My heart sank. _Jade. _I had completely forgotten about her. Guilt piled up in my throat.

"Hello?"

"Beck, hey."

"Jade, how're you feeling?"

"Much better. How's school without me? Vega keeping her hands off?"

"Uh…" I wasn't sure how to answer.

"Beck! Did Vega do something?" her voice is alarmed.

"No!" I deny it rapidly; it was half true. Tori was doing something that was just turning me inside-out, whether she knew it or not. "I'm sort of—"

"Sort of what? Spit it out!"

"I offered to tutor her in Math and Science."

"What! How could you?"

"She needs help Jade!"

"Let her fail!"

"I couldn't do that! She's my _friend!_"

"Fine, I'll talk to you later."

"Ja—" I heard a low beep.

She hung up.

I sigh and fling my head back.

"What's wrong?" I heard Tori ask as she came out of the bathroom.

"Nothing. Just Jade problems."

She comes back next to me, sitting on the cushion once again. Her lithe arms wrap around me and pull me close. "A hug might make it better."

I smile into her shoulder. It _does. _"Thanks Tori."

"No problem." She pulls away and gives me a smile that just melts me inside. Since when did I turn into such a sap?

"Enough studying!" I decide suddenly. "Let's watch a movie."

She tilts her head. "Depends what movie."

"How about Paranormal Activity 2?"

"But that's so scary!" Tori protests.

"Come on, it's not that bad. Besides, I'm here aren't I?"

Seeing her hesitate, I add, "Please?"

"Fine." She relents.

Turns out, a movie is one of my most genius ideas ever. Halfway through the movie, Tori was cuddled up against me, her head in my chest. Not that I was complaining or anything. The neckline of her top had dropped even more, giving me quite the eyeful. Her legs were almost straddling me and unconsciously, I pull her closer and completely onto my lap. I felt my cock stirring in response to her sex's indirect touch.

Tori peeks back at the screen, gives a quiet squeal, and pushes back against me. In her anxiety, I don't think she realized she was grinding against me. But I sure did.

Finally the movie ended and frankly, I was quite sorry that it was.

Tori slid off my lap and leaned against my shoulder. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I assured her. It was _more than fine._

"Hey, it's getting late. I should go." She bites her lip. But what was I to do about it. It was safer anyway. I don't think I could hold out much longer.

I show her to the door. "Bye Tori, same time tomorrow?"

She hesitates. "Actually, my friend is coming from Michigan tomorrow. Could we do it a little later?"

My heart, which had sunken at the fact that we couldn't meet, had risen so high because she had still wanted to come. "No problem, see you at seven?"

"Sure." She leans over and kisses me on the cheek. "Until tomorrow Beck."

My pulse was erratic and I knew it. I held my cheek tenderly, watching her walk away. "Tori?" I called in a desperate attempt to see her for just a little longer.

"Yeah?" She turns around.

"Are you walking home?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's not safe. I'll give you a ride."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

She walks back smiling. "Thanks so much."

"No problem."

I drive her home slowly, thankful for the extra time with her.

"Thanks again Beck." She thanks me profusely as she gets out.

"No need for thanks."

She comes over to my side, leans in front of me, and gives me a kiss on the other cheek. My eyes are glued to the hanging breasts in front of me. "I think there is," she breathes. My thoughts are swirling as I depart from her driveway—it's a wonder I didn't crash. All I could think of was her. The thought of her breasts in my hand was an instant hard-on. I entered my bathroom and slid down my pants. This is going to take some time to put away…

**So how was Beck's POV? COMMENT!**


End file.
